rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Qiu'Yue Silverbloom
Introduction Qiu'Yue Silverbloom is a Mistweaver Monk wanderer which travels around Pandaria and beyond after the start of the Alliance and Horde expeditions and battles. History Qiu's life began with her departure to the Wandering Isle by her brother, Jin'Yue, to protect her life from the battles happening on Pandaria soil. Once settled, she began to be trained as a Monk, her skills thought by the masters there. She chose the path of the Mistweaver as her motivation was to "Soothe anyone in need.". Her teachings grew, along with herself on the turtle isle not long before the end of Cataclysm and the invasion that will arrive in Pandaria. Her brother, a noble fighter of the Shado-Pan, was the only alive relative during Qiu's childhood that stood behind to defend Pandaria from the dangers that lurked. Returning to Pandaria Qiu'Yue returned to Pandaria after recieving a letter from a Shado-Pan member, summoning her back to the land. The letter sounded dire as she was told that "A dark time shrouded her horizon". The letter was of news that her brother was killed during a battle in Townlong steps. She quickly requested to be taken back to Pandaria, in Townlong Steps to bury her sibling. Once done, she was offered to take his blade as a token from the Elite group. She accepted and was trained to fight with her brother's blade along with advancement of her Monk abilities in Jade Forest. Her grandparent's home was the only home she could settle in peace, in solitude to regain her balance. The Mists After the Mists of Pandaria slowly fading and the arrival of the Alliance and the Horde on Pandaria, Qiu' felt disturbance in the waters of Pandaria, her dreams of exploring beyond the Mists have been achieved and with the help of Aysa Cloudsinger, Qui'Yue could finally have a gate open to Azeroth, still under Neutral flag. Avoiding the War Qui'Yue was concerned that the War between the two factions could bring her end far worser then her brother's demise, she came to an agreement to both Aysa and Ji that she does not wish to be apart of the earth crumbling war and she would prefer to stay neutral to the world. She believes that being apart of a faction during an endless struggle is not a way to finally find peace and balance in the world, and she would rather be apart of Pandaria and be independent in Azeroth then die in a fight with no meaning. The Scar of the Vale After Garrosh's actions on the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, she was sure that the War destroyed the world day by day. After the end of the Warchief's reign of destruction, she took part in healing the wounded and the sick along with the rebuilding of the land which the chaotic Orc has done. Abilities Qiu'Yue is a Mistweaver Monk, her core abilities being taught by the Pandaren Monks but apart from those abilities, she was also trained in the art of sword fighting as her brother's blade was with her always. As well as earning the ability to profound herself in deep meditation, achieving Zen flight. She is also able to use water in her abilities, offering enchanted spells. Hidden power While reading the scrolls left behind by Qiu's past generations, she finds different stories that once every century, a offspring of the Silverbloom family will recieve a hidden chi energy, activated during the Autumn season only followed by a strong influx of celestial energy during clear sky nights, where the moon is visible. Screenshot 14.jpg|Qiu's normal eyes Screenshot_15.jpg|The hidden energy affecting her eyes. Far now, Qiu'Yue is the only offspring that reaches that certain time and she believes she will achieve that hidden energy. Items Qiu'Yue uses a number of items during her travels and during her meditation and more, one of them is the Lantern of the Moon, a festival lamp used by her family for centuries. She uses the lamp during her meditation or travels to soothe her spirit and allow her meditation to not be interrupted. Other objects she owns is her father's straw hat during his time with the Anglers and her mother's water bottle. Most praised items are her brother's blade and the Belt of Will, the hairloom of her family, these two would never be abandoned or left behind as they are apart of her soul. Habits and personality The Pandaren has a gentle, quiet attitude, always happy and helpful when it's needed. Her voice has a melodic tone when speaking common. As for her habits, she will always find a spot to relax and be in silence, which finds it a strong part of herself. But in terms of socialization, she tends to be shy but not shown. When meditating, she may fly up to a tree branch, on a roof or above water, mostly areas not expected for a pandaren to be. OOC and IC Trivia *Qiu'Yue's old name was Boba Summerlotus during the opening of RPHeaven in 5.0.1 and was a warrior in Shado-Pan training. *Qiu'Yue in chinese means Autumn Moon. *Her water abilities are based on Avatar™ Water Bending *Her hidden energy is only activated during the night, (Phases do apply) her eyes are brighty colored and have an orange-ish tint. Qiu Sword.jpeg|Qiu'Yue and her brother's blade. Screenshot_9.jpg|Qiu's balance habit and outfit from behind. Screenshot_12.jpg|Practicing her abilities. Screenshot_13.jpg|Qiu'Yue meditating with her Lamp Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Mistweaver Category:Back story Category:Neutral